cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Team of Heroes
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Team of Heroes is a Spectre quest released as the third quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). Some time after the events of Birth of the Peace Union and Arthur's Sense of Crisis, the adapter is suddenly approached by a mysterious cat that says they have been waiting for them. The cat reveals that he is Schrödinger, who disguised his avatar so that he wouldn't stand out, and asks to call him "Cheshy" for the time being. He says that he assumes the adapter already knows about the formation of the Peace Union and of the Knights of Justice, and he mentions that both giant alliances are looking to expand. He warns that a big conflict may be soon coming to ALICE, and that some small spark could cause the whole "powder keg" to explode, and that the adapter won't be able to avoid the explosion. He asks that the adapter be very careful, and asks that they try to remain neutral and prevent further conflict. He then says he will try to keep his head down and look into matters more, and says they should meet up again in the future before leaving. Elsewhere, a meeting is held between various factions of crackers called together by Nobunaga Oda. Present are the armies of Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kenshin Uesugi, Masamune Date, and Shingen Takeda. Nobunaga Oda thanks them all for coming to the meeting, and admits that it was a lot for him to ask. Masamune Date questions his motives, and asks if he plans to start an all out war with them. Nobunaga Oda denies that, and brings up the issue of the formation of the Knights of Justice and the Peace Union. He asks them what they think the vigilante groups' first targets will be, and says that it is likely that they would attack the cracker groups first. Shingen Takeda calls Nobunaga Oda a coward in response, and says that since they haven't been causing trouble there is no reason for the vigilante groups to go after them. Nobunaga Oda says that for all the vigilante groups' talk of peace and justice, what they are really after is power, and taking down the cracker groups would be a good way for them to show their superior strength. Ieyasu Tokugawa steps forward to say he agrees with Nobunaga Oda's conclusions, but asks how he plans on resisting the vigilante groups. Nobunaga Oda says that is the reason he called everyone there, and proposes a temporary ceasefire and the formation of an alliance called the League of Warring States. Shingen Takeda calls him out and says he is only doing it because it is convenient for him, and that his forces could take on the vigilante groups by themselves. Kenshin Uesugi tells him to stop, and points out that if Nobunaga Oda felt the need to propose something so extreme and cautious, then things must be serious. She then states that her army will join the League of Warring States, but mentions that she wants something cleared up first. She opens a message file and displays it to everyone else. It shows a mention of Hideyoshi Toyotomi working with the Superior Seven, and she then asks Hideyoshi Toyotomi to explain what was going on while saying that she would hate to be working alongside someone who was aligned with the Superior Seven. Hideyoshi Toyotomi denies the allegations that he was a part of Operation Collapse, and says he only pretended to work with the Superior Seven in order to gather information. Nobunaga Oda starts scolding Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and asks if he has no pride as a cracker and if he has forgotten everything that he taught him. Hideyoshi Toyotomi insists that he wasn't turning on them, and only thought that the cracker groups could use the intel. Nobunaga Oda tells Hideyoshi Toyotomi to get lost, and says they could never work with him and he should go protect the Superior Seven instead. Hideyoshi Toyotomi says that if they don't believe him he was going to leave anyways, and that he always thought that Nobunaga Oda's way of doing things was outdated. Ieyasu Tokugawa asks if there is anyone else who wishes to leave, and when no one else responds he says they must all be in agreement. Nobunaga Oda says that they must be in agreement then, and says they need to take the fight to the vigilante groups. The League of Warring States gets into a conflict with the Peace Union, and the adapter has to intervene. They fight some of the avatars in the army before facing some of the army leaders, before running into Ryoma Sakamoto and Perry. Ryoma Sakamoto and Perry tell the adapter to stay out of it and that they have it under control, but the adapter defeats them as well before confronting Nobunaga Oda and Ieyasu Tokugawa. After a long fight, Nobunaga Oda and Ieyasu Tokugawa call a retreat. Ryoma Sakamoto confronts the adapter afterwards, and says that all of their work setting up the Peace Union as a powerful force has been wasted thanks to the adapter, and then says he is just joking. He then says the adapter needs to remember they have their pride to consider, and warns that if the adapter interferes with the Peace Union again, the Peace Union might have to take a stand against the adapter, and asks for Perry's agreement. Perry asks why he is acting so seriously, as they only need to crush the League of Warring States and all will be well. She then remarks that it would be a lot easier for them to do if the adapter joined them, and also remarks that it was just a joke before they return back to the Peace Union headquarters. Meanwhile, back at his base, Hideyoshi Toyotomi is contemplating what to do with Nene. Nene scolds him for not having figured out what to do yet and that what he is doing is pathetic. Hideyoshi Toyotomi says that he left the meeting since he was upset with Nobunaga Oda, but as a result it has left him defenseless. As a result, he feels that he needs to return and apologize to Nobunaga Oda since that is his only option left. Nene yells at him and tells him that Nobunaga Oda not bothering to listen to him is the problem, and if Hideyoshi Toyotomi apologizes for something that is not his fault then he would lose all of her respect. She then calms down a bit and admits that he does have a point that the League of Warring States is their only option, but then they suddenly hear someone else approaching. Hideyoshi Toyotomi asks who's there, and it turns out to be Toshizo Hijikata, who apologizes for arriving unexpectedly. Nene recognizes her as the vice captain of the Shinsengumi and asks what she is doing there, while Toshizo Hijikata corrects her by saying she is now the leader of the Shinsengumi as well as the commander of the Peace Union. Hideyoshi Toyotomi gets defensive and asks if the Peace Union is already moving to attack his army, while telling Nene to quickly get Hanbei Takenaka or Yukimura Sanada. Toshizo Hijikata tells him to calm down, and that she is not there to attack him; rather, she is there to give an invitation, much to his surprise. She then says that the League of Warring States recently attacked the Peace Union, but a report she received stated that none of his army was present; she asks him if his army stands alone. She then states that she is aware of his reasons for helping with Operation Collapse, and that she holds him in high regard and he has earned the respect of many. Hideyoshi Toyotomi asks how she can know so much, and she just responds that rumors can be terrifying things. She then asks him directly if he would like to join the Peace Union. She mentions that he can just use the alliance as a cover if he wants, or if their goals align he can join them on the battlefield. Hideyoshi Toyotomi asks what Nene thinks, and she says that it seems like the perfect opportunity to teach Nobunaga Oda a lesson. Hideyoshi Toyotomi then says that he can't stand alone and has people he needs to protect, and while he can't completely join forces with the Peace Union he is willing to join the alliance. Toshizo Hijikata then thanks him for joining. The story is then continued in A Call to Disband. Counter Units The Festival Counter unit to this quest is Meyer, although she has no involvement in the story. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * From.S Cat ** Schrödinger's Powder Keg: 'From the beginning, Schrödinger had concerns about Operation Collapse. Those fears are now being realized. * 'Prologue Warring State Summit ** Ieyasu's Discerning Eye: 'Though a supporter of the League of Warring States, Ieyasu worries Nobunaga Oda will misuse its power, so Ieyasu stays with him. * 'Spectre Team of Heroes EX ** League of Warring States: 'Though normally at one another's throats, faced with a common foe, the warlords of the warring states join forces. * 'Epilogue Ryoma's Warning ** Ryoma Sakamoto's Report: 'Ryoma Sakamoto and Perry return to HQ and report to Hijikata that the Adapter's presence could play a large role in events. * 'P.S. An Unexpected Visitor ** '''Hideyoshi's Complaint: '''Hideyoshi Toyotomi supported Operation Collapse, though apparently he sent his vassal Hanbei Takenaka to get info out of S7. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres